Adventitious
by Emertheawesome
Summary: When Kagome moves into her new apartment she is faced with the mystery of a garden and its youkai caretaker. A story where love can be found in the most unexpected of places. AU.
1. Mellow

**A/N: **I'm starting another drabble series. I need something to get the creative juices flowing, so I thought this would be a joyful little fix. I'm going utilizing 100 word prompt table, though I can't say how long this will actually be.

Disclaimer: This will be for every chapter of this story (so I don't have to continue rewriting it) - I do not own or lay claim to Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the brilliant creator of the Inuyasha series.

Adventitious _(adjective)_

1. Associated with something by chance rather than as an integral part; extrinsic.

2. _Botany, Zoology. _Appearing in an abnormal or unusual position or place, as a root.

Mellow:

Kagome surveyed her new apartment proudly, like a King surveying his domain. Unopened boxes crowded the corners and muddy footprints trailed from front door to kitchen, proclaiming the place in a state of just-moved-in disarray. The weekend spread before Kagome in a tableau of unpacking, organizing and cleaning, but the mellow enticement of her living room window caught her attention first.

Only a solid brick wall was her view from where she stood, but with a smile flitting across her lips Kagome peered below her window to the base of the brick wall. A small garden sprawled invitingly in the dainty courtyard, lush and vibrant, a Picasso of wildflowers and sprouting trees, laced with a weaving pebble walking path.

Kagome slid her window open, inviting in the cool spring air, hoping for a tantalizing whiff of the shrubbery only three stories below. Despite her obligations, Kagome settled herself for some calming flower watching, drifting to sleep with the chime of branches creaking in the breeze.

Her last thought drifted softly through her mind.

_I wonder who takes care of it…?_


	2. Eternal

Eternal:

The elaborate writing on the post-it note clued Kagome who had left it at her desk, but the content cemented it.

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I trust you've settled into independency well? _

_Allow me to further congratulate you with a housewarming party. I'm not speaking for just myself in saying we will be very put-out without one._

_Eternally yours,_

_M_

Kagome giggled at the flowery message, but her heart warmed all the same. The other librarians had helped tremendously in her apartment search. A party seemed the least she could do. Kagome began the task of putting away returned books, but her mind was filled with entrees, dates and invitations.


	3. Subtle

Subtle:

Kagome scrabbled beneath her couch in a desperate search. Already the cushions were overturned, all drawers spilled forward and cabinet doors waving cheerily open as though a mess bomb had exploded, leaving disorganized shrapnel everywhere.

_My keys have to be here __**somewhere, **_Kagome thought madly to herself after only retrieving a few ten yen coins and a handful of dust. _How did it get dusty so fast?_

Cataloging all the places she had yet to search, Kagome's eyes unconsciously drifted out her window. Movement caught her attention. Pressing herself against the glass, Kagome peered below at the figure who toted a basket of pulled weeds and a watering hose.

_The gardener? _

He walked gracefully up the path, hunching periodically to pull wayward intruders from the soft soil, but his back remained turned to her. Kagome blinked, his blond hair shining silver in the sunlight, his steps so smooth as to almost be floating. Kagome blinked again, watching the shimmer of illusion waver before her eyes.

_A… youkai?_


	4. Cheat

Cheat:

Thursday came around quickly, most of the week flying by in a haze of party planning, organization and pondering the significance of the mysterious gardener. Miroku caught her before she left the small library's break room, precariously juggling her keys, purse and sweater.

"Let me help you," he offered magnanimously, taking her sweater and purse and slinging them both over his shoulder. Kagome smiled amusedly at his flamboyant image.

"If only Sango could see this," she commented lightly, leading the way out the heavy glass doors and to the parking lot.

"Why do you think she keeps me around?" He asked in mock seriousness, though a suave grin quickly peered from his smooth face. "I'm glad that you took my suggestion to heart."

"The party?" Kagome asked, shading her eyes from the glaring afternoon sunlight. "It was a good idea. I'm looking forward to it."

Miroku handed her his self-appointed luggage as she opened her car door and tossed purse and sweater to the passenger seat. "I know," he added smugly, "and with your independency we thought you could use some dependency. Sango has a friend-"

"Oh no," Kagome groaned.

"-and will be bringing him along," Miroku continued. "You might actually like this one."

"It really isn't necessary," Kagome sighed.

Miroku shrugged and pasted a pleasantly amiable smile on his face. "I look forward to your party tomorrow as well, Kagome-sama. Have a good evening." With that farewell, Miroku turned to stride jauntily back to the library.

Kagome stood next to her car feeling distinctly cheated.


	5. Transparent

Transparent:

Her apartment was alive with the sounds of laughter and clinking dishes. Guests were stuffed into every niche and cranny, chatting while enjoying the long list of appetizers Sango and Kagome had prepared right after work.

A knock at the door followed by a swell of greetings caught Kagome's attention. She meandered her way through people until she reached the entryway, where she discovered Sango, Miroku and a yet unknown man.

_Or… not. _By the looks of him, he was youkai, though not the hidden kind.

"Sango, Miroku," Kagome welcomed warmly, gifting them each with a smile. She turned to the unknown youkai. "I'm Kagome; Nice to meet you."

His eyes trailed over her body and back to her face. Kagome's skin prickled and her warm smile turned stiffly polite.

"I'm Koga," the youkai greeted, gathering her hands into his. "Thank you for inviting me - you are lovelier than expected."

Kagome glanced desperately at Sango only to see the police officer stare pointedly away.

_Great. _


	6. Repeat

Repeat:

Kagome dodged a few more quests awkwardly, trying to lose the wolf nipping at her heals - to no avail. The overbearing presence of his _youki _smothered her senses, and while Kagome thought she could like Koga very much, he was a tad… overwhelming.

Kagome finally rounded on him when he attempted to accompany her to the restroom.

Unfortunately, her manners and amiability allowed for only a gentle rebuff. "Koga, don't you want to visit with Sango and Miroku a bit? I don't want to keep you from your friends…."

Koga's blue eyes glimmered in bubbling humor. "Nah, you're much more interesting. Know what I've decided?"

She most definitely did not, but she listened patiently nonetheless.

"You're going to be my woman," he declared confidently. "I'll take care of you, and we will have strong pups."

"Uh," Kagome stammered, "bathroom!" Quickly, she slammed the door in his face_. _


	7. Believable

Believable:

Perhaps it was bad hosting, but Kagome had decided to make her grand escape. Guiltily, Kagome requested the amorous wolf youkai to refill her drink, after which she quickly slipped through the front door to bask in the tangible silence in the hall. Muffled laughter and voices filtered through, but the serenity of escape cooled her flushed cheeks.

_Now where can I go from here?_

Immediately, the image of the garden wavered in her mind's eye. If looks were to be believed, then the garden would provide her perfect escape.

Goal cemented, Kagome hardened her resolve and began to search for the elusive garden's entryway.


	8. Stop Time

Stop Time:

Kagome played a short game of hide-and-seek before she finally found the entrance. It was tucked away down a shabby janitors hallway, barely accessible amid the grungy mops and cluttered cleaning supplies. Kagome was insistent though, ducking and climbing until she reached the door and pushed through.

Sharp spring air stung her cheeks, tangling her wild hair and stunning her nose with the sweet scent of earth. A tree carefully concealed the rusted door, a natural hallway leading to the winding path amidst tangled vines and climbing flowers. Kagome couldn't resist, crunching her way to the center and closing her eyes her eyes for a cleansing breath. She spotted her window, bright yellow against the dull, dark blue of nighttime brick, and turned away to inspect the plants vibrant around her.

She knew nothing about plants, having focused more on school and training, but she knew her mother carefully tended a box of herbs from a planter outside their kitchen window. The shrine was usually lush and green, but not by their machinations. Kagome was good and trimming and sweeping, but nurturing had never been a thought in her mind.

Another slow breath; padding away Kagome found an aged wooden bench. She took a seat, reveling in the fresh air and the way time seemed to slow, allowing her eyes to slide shut in peace.

She didn't notice the man until he spoke.

"This is not public property."

Kagome jerked up, eyes wide open as they focused on the man only a few feet away.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, stumbling to her feet, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…. It's just so nice…."

Kagome trailed off. It one wasn't able to see, if one hadn't been trained, then it would never have been noticeable. He wore the delicate façade of a foreigner; sun-blond hair, water-blue eyes, but it was not strong enough. Beneath, Kagome could _see. _

_Gold eyes. Snow hair. Markings. _

_Power. _


	9. Puzzle

Puzzle:

"Wow," Kagome breathed, eyes wide as she took in his underlying features. Her hand twitched, wanting to reach out and inspect his stripes, the sharp edge of his ear and the silky strands of his moonlit hair.

"Woman," the man said, interrupting her thoughts with a sharp-edged voice.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome said, blinking. "I really didn't mean any harm, but your garden is so beautiful…. And peaceful."

His eyes narrowed, focusing on her intensely.

"So," Kagome continued, feeling awkward, "if you could possibly allow me to visit it…. I promise not to touch anything or get in the way. It's just so relaxing and, well, you've done an amazing job. I don't know much about plants or anything-"

Babbling. Stop.

Kagome felt her cheeks flush and hoped he wouldn't notice under the cover of night.

"Hn," he said.


	10. Recoil

Recoil:

"Leave," he commanded, posture straight and regal.

Kagome slumped slightly, embarrassment suffusing her chest. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

She shuffled back a step, peeking at him from under her lashes before turning to rush to the exit. She didn't notice him watch her retreating back impassively, and she certainly didn't see his hand drip a sickly green before clenching into a tight fist.


	11. Contemplation

A/N: So, it's been a year since I've updated, and I have a new computer which can't open WPS files quite yet. Basically I can't open the prompt tables (and I certainly don't remember them) so here we go. All apologies. Really. Life runs away without my permission sometimes.

O

Kagome wrinkled her nose as she surveyed the mess of her apartment. She had finally shooed the last of the overnight couch sleepers out before her shower, and it was time for her to set the disaster to rights. Used cups and plates inhabited every flat surface, and some not-so-flat ones, Kagome noticed with the distaste as a paper plate avalanche settled beneath her coffee table. Kagome grabbed a large trash bag and began wondering around the living room, grabbing trash willy-nilly to stuff in the bag.

Her mind was not on the mess, though. Instead it was on the unfriendly garden youkai she had met the night before. Kagome had a rarely been met with such rudeness – she was a social butterfly by nature, and people usually responded kindly to that.

Kagome was also persistent, and optimistic. If the youkai was unfriendly, then there was a good reason for it, and she was very, very curious.

Kagome stepped on something squishy.

"Oh, gross," Kagome muttered, slightly horrified as she stared down at the damp wolf pelt beneath her foot.

Well, she could investigate later, she thought. Until then, she _really _had to get this mess cleaned up.


End file.
